THE HAND BEHIND THE WHEEL
by Teedus
Summary: What happened when Danielle landed on the island? Her on-island flashback - Season Four - Episode Five


FADE IN:

INT. CABIN

The small room is lit by a lantern hanging from the ceiling.  
It gently sways back and forth, shifting the shadows along the close walls. A PREGNANT WOMAN is lying back on a small cot with her eyes closed, listening to a small wireless sitting on her lap. The song playing on the radio is: "If I Didn't Care" by the Ink Spots.

As the somber song fills the small room with its peaceful tones and soft-sung lyrics, the PREGNANT WOMAN begins to gently rub her seven-month-old pregnant belly which swells out over her waist.

A small door behind the cot opens and a thin MAN with tousled blond hair and blue eyes enters the room smiling down at her.  
He closes the door behind him and approaches the side of the cot, kneels down, and places an outstretched hand over the woman's own which rests over her belly. The PREGNANT WOMAN turns to the MAN and smiles affectionately at him.

MAN You've been playing with that thing for days now. You got it working.

PREGNANT WOMAN Yeah.

MAN How are you feeling?

PREGNANT WOMAN Pregnant.

They are speaking in French.

MAN I'm afraid that the storm will last the night.

PREGNANT WOMAN Is that what has got you so worried? I've dealt with sea sickness before Robert.

ROBERT I'm just worried about the baby.

PREGNANT WOMAN She'll be fine. (Beat)  
Do you remember this song?

He squeezes her hand.

ROBERT Of course. Yes. I can't believe you're picking it up in this storm.  
I remember dancing to this with you back in Tahiti - when you told me you were pregnant.

PREGNANT WOMAN That seems like so long ago.

The song crescendos.

ROBERT Have you decided on a name?

PREGNANT WOMAN Not yet.

ROBERT We seem to be running out of time.

PREGNANT WOMAN I know. You know me, I just need to find something with the right meaning.  
(Beat)  
Where is everyone?

ROBERT They're on the bridge with Montand.

The cabin creaks and begins to rock more aggressively.

PREGNANT WOMAN How bad is it out there?

ROBERT considers his response.

PREGNANT WOMAN (CONT'D)  
That bad?

ROBERT No. No, we're fine.

PREGNANT WOMAN Then what is it?

ROBERT What do you mean?

PREGNANT WOMAN You're a bad liar, Robert, and I can see it in your face. You're scared.

ROBERT It's just ... we think there's something out there with us.

PREGNANT WOMAN Another ship?

ROBERT No. At least we don't think so.

PREGNANT WOMAN What is it, Robert?

ROBERT (Beat)  
We're hearing ... sounds. Like a pulsing, a throbbing in the ears.  
It's almost magnetic-like.

The radio begins to crackle and the song slowly slips in and out of transmission.

ROBERT (CONT'D)  
Our good fortune is almost up.

The PREGNANT WOMAN looks crestfallen.

PREGNANT WOMAN I'm afraid so.

The song finally dies out, but after a moment something else begins to play in its place: a voice; a deep, computerized male voice which clearly repeats a series of numbers: 4, 8,  
15, 16, 23, 42.

ROBERT What is that?

The PREGNANT WOMAN sits up.

PREGNANT WOMAN I don't know.

The numbers begin to repeat.

ROBERT Disturbance from nearby?

PREGNANT WOMAN We're in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. There shouldn't be anything around us.

ROBERT It's too clear in this storm to be from anywhere far out.

They listen to the numbers repeat in their hypnotic tone.

PREGNANT WOMAN It sounds so familiar.

ROBERT Yes. Like I know them from somewhere.

INT. BRIDGE - NIGHT

The vista in the bridge looks over the bow of the small boat.  
Large swells slam starboard into the boat's frame, rocking it from side-to-side; gallons spill over the edge onto the deck.

The PREGNANT WOMAN and ROBERT enter the bridge and join the company of four others - one of whom who is struggling to steer the boat through the storm, trying to peer out the window which is blurred with slashing rain and made blinded by the intermittent lightning. MONTAND is steering.

One of the men sitting at a table nearby shouts in accented English over the noise of the room.

MAN What are you doing up here?!

ROBERT (English)  
We came across something! You must hear this!

ROBERT pulls out the wireless from under his jacket. He places it onto the sliding table surrounded by the others and turns it on to full volume. The numbers echo around the bridge, adding to the already eerie atmosphere owed to by the howling wind and smashing waves that buckle the thick frame of the boat.

WOMAN What is that?

PREGNANT WOMAN We do not know. It came on and has just been repeating ever since.

MAN It has to be coming from somewhere nearby.

ROBERT That is what we thought too.

A thick pulsing sound echoes throughout the cabin. The PREGNANT WOMAN looks up and begins to feel dizzy. She sways back and forth; ROBERT catches her as she slips and begins to fall.

ROBERT (CONT'D)  
Danielle!

WOMAN Get her back downstairs!

DANIELLE moans.

DANIELLE Ce bruit.

ROBERT Qua?

DANIELLE Ce bruit. Il est si ... paisible.

WOMAN Get her downstairs, Robert!

ROBERT nods, opens the bridge door, and heads back aft toward the stairs leading down to the cabins. A large swell slams into the side and throws them back; DANIELLE slides to the floor and ROBERT is missing. She opens her eyes and looks out over the ocean. A bolt of lightning slams down into the water nearby and illuminates the sky; a purple light glides across and shimmers high-above, under the clouds.

CUT TO:

LOST

EXT. OCEAN - NIGHT

Heavy swells slam into ROBERT's body, thrashing him abroad.  
Cries and shouts of panic reach from the distance, partially masked by the galling wind and roaring thunder.

ROBERT Danielle! OЫ Йtes-vous? Danielle!

MAN Jesus Christ! Get Jacob! GO! GO!

WOMAN Robert! Can you hear me?

The voices of the other crew members, invisible in the sheets of downpour.

JACOB What's going on?!

MAN He's overboard!

WOMAN The hull is breached! We're flooding!

ROBERT Danielle!

WOMAN She's here with us, Robert! We're going to send you a life-saver!  
Hold on!

Lightning forks the sky and a heavy roar of thunder echoes around the atmosphere. Another large swell slams into ROBERT and he is tossed hard into a boulder.

EXT. BEACH - DAY DAY FOUR

VOICE 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42

ROBERT wearily opens his eyes and looks around. As his eyes adjust to the brightness, he can see he is lying on a blanket on a wide beach at the edge of a luscious green jungle. It is mid-day.

VOICE (CONT'D)  
4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42

He turns over; DANIELLE is sitting at a dwindling fire next to him with the wireless propped up on the sand.

ROBERT (French)  
... Danielle?

She turns and quickly skittles over with excitement to ROBERT's side.

DANIELLE Robert! You're awake!

ROBERT What's happened?

DANIELLE You've been out for a few days. We thought you were in a coma of some sort. You wouldn't wake up. Oh thank God, Robert!

She kisses him all over.

ROBERT Where are we?

DANIELLE We don't know. Montand and Jacob have gone looking.

ROBERT Where is everyone else?

DANIELLE They're okay. They're up the shore with the boat.

ROBERT forcefully sits up, but the quick movement sends blood pounding into a wound at the back of his head.

ROBERT Ah!

DANIELLE Be still. You are hurt.

ROBERT The boat - how is the boat?

Silence.

ROBERT (CONT'D)  
Danielle?

DANIELLE We can't fix it. It slammed into the boulders and the hull was torn open.

ROBERT What?!

DANIELLE The boat ran aground. We're salvaging what we can. We're making camp here, in case of planes.

ROBERT Jesus. The baby - how is the baby?

DANIELLE rubs a hand over her stomach.

DANIELLE She is fine.

ROBERT I have to help -

DANIELLE I said be still. You need to rest now, you've lost a lot of blood.

The voice repeating the numbers seems loud in the now sudden silence.

ROBERT What are you doing with that?

DANIELLE I'm waiting to see if we can pick up something else.

ROBERT Have you figured out what they mean?

DANIELLE No. I think they are coordinates of some kind ... maybe.

ROBERT looks around.

ROBERT How could a place like this exist with out us noticing it on radar?

DANIELLE Montand says the storm was knocking around the equipment. We could have just missed it.

ROBERT But you said it yourself: we're in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. We couldn't have been knocked far enough to land by that storm.

DANIELLE Get some rest now, love. We'll discuss this later.

EXT. BEACH - NIGHT

ROBERT, DANIELLE, JACOB, MONTAND, another FEMALE (SANDY) and the accented MALE (JOHN) sit around a camp fire surrounded by a couple of make-shift tents built of salvaged debris from the boat. Other salvaged parts sit in heaps next to the tents: batteries, sheets, cots, clothes, radios that don't work, compass' that shift out of control, tinned food, sparse medical supplies.

ROBERT What have you found?

MONTAND This is a very big island.

ROBERT What of people? Towns? Anything?

JACOB Nothing so far. We appear to be alone for the moment.

ROBERT But that is impossible! An island this big?!

DANIELLE Calme vers le bas.

JACOB There are still more places to look.

MONTAND We haven't given up.

SANDY Well, what did you find?

MONTAND We won't be starving. We came across some boar. And fruit;  
there's an abundance of fruit.

JACOB We'll start hunting and gathering tomorrow.

ROBERT You sound like you are already digging in! This is serious!

JACOB We know that.

ROBERT Do you?

JACOB Robert?

ROBERT (Pointing to the wireless)  
What about that. The numbers? They must be coming from here. We need to find out from where. There could be a radio station and we could send a message out!

MONTAND considers his response.

MONTAND We can't all leave the beach. We need to look out for passing planes, or ships. We need food,  
too. We need to set up shelter and organize.

JACOB We just don't have the time or the man power for much else right now;  
not until we're settled anyway. The radio stays just as is.

ROBERT And Danielle? She is pregnant!

SANDY The baby is weeks off. We won't have to worry about an early pregnancy, I don't think. We will be out of here by the time she is ready to deliver.

ROBERT curses in French and takes off to his tent.

INT. DANIELLE'S TENT - NIGHT

ROBERT paces around inside the make-shift tent. DANIELLE enters a moment later. They speak in French.

DANIELLE What was that?

ROBERT What was what?

DANIELLE Snapping at everyone out there.

ROBERT They are not doing anything to get us out of here!

DANIELLE steps closer to him and grabs his hands.

DANIELLE Calm down. It's okay.

ROBERT I need to get you out of here. I'm going for the radio-tower.

DANIELLE We don't even know if there is a radio-tower.

ROBERT It's better than sitting here and just digging in.

DANIELLE No one is digging in, love. There is just a lot going on right now.  
Everyone is scared. Once we salvage everything, fill our supplies and figure out how to survive here until rescue, we'll get to the tower in time.

ROBERT The radio-tower is important! Can't you see that? It is our way off this island.

DANIELLE You know I didn't mean it like that. We don't know where it is,  
how big this island is, how far it may be or if it even exists at all.  
We need energy, you most of all,  
before we can do anything.

ROBERT I'm fine.

DANIELLE No. You're not fine. Your head was bashed and you were in a coma. You need rest. You're all worked up.

ROBERT takes a deep breath.

ROBERT How is the baby?

DANIELLE She's fine.

ROBERT Are you sure?

DANIELLE Yes. She was kicking earlier.

ROBERT turns away.

ROBERT We can't have anything happen with her while we're here. We're not equipped with anything.

DANIELLE It won't be like last time.

ROBERT How can you promise that? We're worse off. If something happens to her -

DANIELLE It won't. We're going to have this child. It won't be like last time.  
We won't be here by the time that happens anyway, we have weeks.

ROBERT Something doesn't feel right.

DANIELLE What do you mean?

ROBERT I don't know. There's just something about this place that I don't like. It's unsettling.

EXT. JUNGLE - DAY

DAY 15

ROBERT and JOHN are sitting in a copse in the jungle watching over a trap they have built to catch boar and other wild animals.

JOHN How much longer?

ROBERT I do not know.

JOHN We've been here for hours. I'm sure Jacob and Montand have caught something by now.

ROBERT A few more minutes.

They continue watching the trap.

JOHN How's Danielle?

ROBERT Pregnant.

JOHN And you?

ROBERT sighs.

ROBERT Fine. Stop talking - it is no wonder why we cannot catch anything with you blabbing your mouth every five seconds.

JOHN This is point-

A loud ticking, crunching noise echoes around them.

JOHN (CONT'D)  
Did you -

ROBERT places a hand over JOHN's mouth. More ticking, and the sound of moaning metal. After a moment, it fades away.

JOHN (CONT'D)  
What was that?

ROBERT I do not think we are alone.

EXT. BEACH - NIGHT

The group stands around a fire.

SANDY Was it a bear?

MONTAND In the jungle?

SANDY Well they said it sounded big. What could it be, then?

JOHN It sounded more man-made.

MONTAND Not this again. We're alone here!

ROBERT We do not know that. We haven't looked everywhere anyway. There is more island to cover.

JACOB I do believe we would have seen someone by now, Robert.

ROBERT Who knows. I am not ruling it out,  
especially not after John and I heard that thing out there.

MONTAND turns to SANDY with an incredulous glare.

MONTAND Seriously - a bear?

SANDY It was just a thought!

MONTAND Not a very bright one.

SANDY What's your problem?!

MONTAND Your uselessness.

SANDY Excuse me?

JACOB Montand!

MONTAND It's time it came out. What has she been doing?

JOHN Are you serious?

DANIELLE She's been doing plenty. Salvaging,  
organizing, cooking, looking after everyone whose been hurt. And me.

MONTAND Don't get me started on you.

ROBERT That's enough!

Everyone turns to ROBERT.

ROBERT (CONT'D)  
Montand - shut up. Everyone is on edge, and we do not need this right now. So shut up. Do you hear me?  
And if you question what anyone else has been doing again, I'll rip off your arm.

MONTAND Who do -

JACOB Montand. Listen, and shut up.

Silence.

EXT. BEACH - SUNSET

DAY 29

After returning from another hunting trip, ROBERT and JOHN run over to the small congregation on the shoreline; screams and cries shout over the crashing waves. They approach, and it is then that they see JACOB sprawled on the sand and covered in blood. SANDY is over his body, checking his breathing.

SANDY He's alive! We've got to move him now!

JOHN What happened?! Jesus Christ what's happened?!

SANDY Help me move him! Robert?!

DANIELLE Robert!

ROBERT stares intently at JACOB's body. He snaps out of his reverie at DANIELLE's call.

ROBERT Right.

He helps SANDY lift JACOB and together they move him up the beach.

INT. SANDY'S TENT - NIGHT

SANDY is cleaning the cuts in JACOB's body.

JOHN Is he going to make it?

SANDY If he gets infected with something ... we don't have antibiotics left.

JOHN They don't look deep.

SANDY No. They don't.

She continues cleaning the wounds.

JOHN Where's Montand?

SANDY We only found him like this on the shore.

JOHN Something in the water did this?

SANDY I don't know. It doesn't make sense. These are like ... claw marks. What has claws in the ocean?

JOHN All I see in my mind are sharks.

SANDY No. These marks are too precise .  
deliberate.

JOHN What was he doing out there anyway?

SANDY Fishing.

JOHN This late? Usually he and Montand have something by the time me and Robert come back.

SANDY They do, but they've been waiting until later in the day recently before they start.

JOHN Why?

SANDY I don't know. He and Montand have been going into the jungle a lot lately.

JOHN They have?

SANDY Yeah.

JOHN What for?

SANDY Maybe Robert's finally gotten to them. They take that radio with them.

JOHN The one playing the numbers?

She nods.

JOHN (CONT'D)  
Are they looking for the radio tower?

SANDY Yes, I think so. They talk about the numbers a lot.

JOHN Why haven't they told Robert or me?  
We've been wanting to help in search for that. Why only you?

SANDY I don't know. Come to think of it,  
I found out only because I overheard them yesterday.

JOHN Did you? Does Danielle know anything?

SANDY No. We know they go off, but not what for.

JACOB moans in his dreams; they turn to him.

INT. DANIELLE'S TENT - NIGHT

In French.

ROBERT I want you to promise me something.

DANIELLE What?

ROBERT Stay on the beach. In fact, stay in the tent while it's dark out.

DANIELLE What's going on?

ROBERT Something attacked Jacob. Remember what me and John heard in the jungle? We don't know what it was,  
but it sounded man-made.

DANIELLE What are you thinking, Robert?

ROBERT I don't think we're alone.

He begins to pace.

ROBERT (CONT'D)  
Montand isn't back yet. I'm going to go looking for him.

DANIELLE Now?

ROBERT He may be hurt.

DANIELLE Jesus. I'm coming with you.

ROBERT What? No. You're staying here.

DANIELLE I'm fine. And I'm coming with you.

ROBERT I'll take John.

DANIELLE And who will watch over the beach if someone did do this and they come back? I'm coming with you.

ROBERT I'm going alone. Stay on the beach.  
Please.

He kisses her forehead.

ROBERT (CONT'D)  
I'm trying to protect you.

JOHN enters the tent.

JOHN You better come quick.

DANIELLE What is it?

JOHN He's speaking in his sleep. It's what he's saying that you should hear.

INT. SANDY'S TENT - NIGHT

ROBERT, DANIELLE and JOHN enter SANDY's tent. They stand over JACOB who is covered in sweat, swaying in his sleep and muttering loudly.

JACOB Montand ... ship ... the rabbit is the numbers! Montand ... ship .  
the rabbit is the numbers!

DANIELLE What is that?

SANDY I don't know. He's been repeating that for a while now.

ROBERT It does not make any sense.

JACOB Help ... Montand.

ROBERT rushes over to his side.

ROBERT Is he hurt? Is Montand hurt, Jacob?

JACOB Help ... Montand ... the ship .  
rabbit. There's two rabbits!

EXT. BEACH - NIGHT

ROBERT and JOHN are huddled outside SANDY's tent. They speak quietly.

ROBERT I am going after Montand in the morning if he doesn't come back tonight.

JOHN Unarmed? You know there is something out there. What if it did this?

ROBERT That is why I'm waiting until morning. Montand is out there and he needs our help.

JOHN Do you think he'd come after you?

ROBERT What?

JOHN Montand. He's in this for himself,  
Robert. Sandy just told me he and Jacob have been looking for the source of the numbers. The way he's been acting too, shouting his mouth, and now hanging off fishing duty to go exploring? Something is off. And where is he now? I don't even think he's been hurt or anything - I think he did the hurting.

ROBERT Come off it. Why would he do that?

JOHN I don't know? Maybe Jacob was getting sick of it all.

ROBERT No. Look, you are over excited,  
just calm down. You are not making any sense.

JOHN I'm serious. I'm not over-excited.  
And even if he is hurt, we can't lose another person to whatever is out there. You are unarmed. We should move the camp into a more protective space. No one is coming.

ROBERT I am going. I need you to stay here and watch over the beach. And Danielle especially. And get some sleep, clear your head.

ROBERT begins to move away.

JOHN And what about moving the camp?

ROBERT If I do not come back by the end of tomorrow, do it.

He continues up the beach back towards his tent.

EXT. JUNGLE - AFTERNOON

DAY 30

ROBERT, body aching, worn out from a half-day's hike though jungle, stumbles out of a thick set of brambles and tall grass finding himself before a large, aged ship in a tiny space cleared of most all grass and plants but a few trees.  
He stares at it bewildered and amazed.

MALE VOICE I hear you!

ROBERT looks over and slowly starts to creep towards a large hole at the side of the ship.

ROBERT Montand?

MONTAND Don't come any closer!

ROBERT Montand it is me, Robert.

MONTAND Robert?

ROBERT Yes. I came looking for you.

MONTAND You're lying! You're one of them!

ROBERT Calm down. One of who? Come out so I can see you.

MONTAND I've got a gun! A rifle! Stay back,  
I'll use it if I have to!

ROBERT stops advancing towards the hole.

ROBERT What the hell is going on Montand?

A rifle barrel pokes through the darkness inside the hole,  
then a man, MONTAND, covered in a small beard and looking war torn.

MONTAND Robert?

ROBERT What the hell?

MONTAND lowers his rifle.

MONTAND It is you.

He steps closer.

ROBERT What has happened to you? Your face. That beard ... it is impossible.

MONTAND You've finally come.

ROBERT Finally?

MONTAND I've been waiting for so long.

He begins to cry.

MONTAND (CONT'D)  
Jesus Christ it's all my fault,  
Robert. Jacob and I - we heard the numbers on the boat, three days out of Tahiti. We brought us here,  
looking for them. Everything is my fault.

ROBERT What are you talking about? You knew about the numbers before the night of the storm?

MONTAND Yes. Christ, we wanted to tell you all, but ... I don't know. They had some hold over us. They still do Robert. You have no idea what they mean! What they'll do!

ROBERT You led us here?!

A roar echoes around the clearing and across the hull of the large ship.

MONTAND It's coming! You've got to come in here!

ROBERT What's coming! What is it Montand?!

MONTAND It's his security system. No time.  
We have to move!

They head into the hole at the side. ROBERT stops just as they step inside and turns around to look out towards the sounds.

ROBERT I have to see it!

MONTAND What? No! Are you crazy! Let's move, now! He doesn't know I'm here yet!

ROBERT I need to know what it is. Whose is it?

MONTAND Don't you know?

Suddenly a calm of black smoke streams through the air and grabs MONTAND by the arm, pulling him out of the ship. ROBERT grabs his other hand just before it's too late and slides along the ground in tow.

MONTAND (CONT'D)  
NO!!!!

ROBERT HOLD ON!!!!

The calm of black smoke smashes into the ground and sinks below the earth through a wide hole, apparently never-ending in its depth. ROBERT grabs onto a tree branch with one hand,  
holding onto MONTAND with the other.

MONTAND Don't let go! Please! Don't let go!

ROBERT Help! Pull yourself! You're slipping!

MONTAND screams in agony.

MONTAND It's ripping me apart!

ROBERT Hold on Montand!

SNAP! All the pressure and all the weight suddenly lifts from ROBERT's aching body. He loosens his grip on the branch and turns over to MONTAND, whose arm is still firmly in his hand.  
Then he saw the scene before his eyes and shouted: he was only holding MONTAND's arm.

EXT. BLACK ROCK - AFTERNOON

ROBERT finds himself back in the small clear space where the ship is moored in the ground. He steps through the hole at the side, unconsciously looking around; confused, scared, and in shock. He mindlessly ventures through the many cabins and hallways, looking in on bodies of people chained to walls,  
next to crates of dynamite.  
He makes his way back to the hole at the side and grabs the rifle left on the floor by MONTAND. It is a model that looks as if it belongs in the second world war; it has a scope and everything. Next to it leaning on a wall next to a barrel is another rifle. He grabs this one too, and a small box of ammo lying on top of the barrel.

EXT. BEACH - NIGHT

ROBERT steps through the treeline and finds himself back at the beach many hours later. He stumbles towards the camp,  
both rifles slung over his shoulders. JOHN spots him, shouts,  
and he, DANIELLE and SANDY came rushing over.

SANDY What happened?

DANIELLE Did you find Montand?

JOHN Where did you get the rifles?

ROBERT He's dead.

DANIELLE What happened?

ROBERT That thing ... it got him.

SANDY So it is something?

ROBERT I don't know what the hell it is.

JOHN What happened to Montand?

ROBERT It took him ... into the ground.

Then in the distance, over the trees and deep in the valley,  
the roaring sound of something large travels through the dark jungle, ripping trees out of the ground along the way.

SANDY Jesus.

ROBERT We have to move the camp.

DANIELLE That is a good idea.

SANDY What about the planes? And Jacob?

ROBERT The boat is being washed out by the tide. The planes will not be seeing us. I can help with Jacob. We can all do this. How much battery is left in the wireless?

DANIELLE Cannot be much. All the batteries are almost run out.

JOHN What are you thinking?

ROBERT Montand and Jacob brought us here looking for the source of those numbers. They lied to us. Once we settle in our new camp we are looking for that tower and we are getting the hell out of here. When Jacob wakes up ... we will decide what to do with him.

INT. DANIELLE'S TENT - DAY

DAY 40

ROBERT and DANIELLE are lying in a cot together; ROBERT is gently rubbing her belly and DANIELLE is softly singing a lullaby to a tune playing from a music box sitting on her lap. They speak in French.

DANIELLE She will be coming soon.

ROBERT I know. (Beat)  
Are you afraid?

DANIELLE Not this time. She will be fine; we made it to term.

ROBERT But we're doing this on our own.

DANIELLE Sandy will know what to do, she's a good doctor Robert.

ROBERT She's barely a doctor, and not even a natal one.

DANIELLE We'll be fine.

Silence.

ROBERT Did you think of a name yet?

DANIELLE No.

ROBERT Can I suggest something?

DANIELLE Of course.

ROBERT Alex. Alexandra.

DANIELLE After your mother?

ROBERT Yes. It's a nice name for a girl,  
don't you think?

DANIELLE It's a strong name. I like it.

They kiss.

EXT. CAMP - NIGHT

ROBERT, JOHN, DANIELLE and SANDY stand outside a tent in their new camp situated in a small clearing surrounded by large boulders. Water can be heard flowing nearby.

ROBERT Everyone ready?

Silence.

ROBERT (CONT'D)  
Here is how it will go. We take 3/4 of the containers we have and fill them with water. We bring those with us. We take what provisions we need: food, clothing for markers,  
anything that we can spare. We leave one rifle for Sandy, just in case; we're not risking anything.  
Three days. No more. We hike for three days and we look for the tower. We start at the ship, look for anything we can use there that I may have missed. From there we just keep heading west; one direction; one goal. I'll take point, Danielle will follow with the other rifle, and John will cover the rear. Any questions?

SANDY If you can find any medical supplies, bring them back with you.

ROBERT We will.

SANDY And are you sure you want to take Danielle? She'll be fine here. She shouldn't be moving around too much - it could trigger early labour.

ROBERT I am not letting her out of my sight, and I am not leaving her with Jacob. Not even if it means taking her into the heart of darkness.

DANIELLE I will be okay. I want to go. They need all the help they can get.

ROBERT Just watch over Jacob. We will be back in three days.

EXT. BLACK ROCK - MORNING

DAY 41

ROBERT, DANIELLE and JOHN step into the clear space where the ship is moored. They head to the open hole where MONTAND was taken at its side.

DANIELLE Le territoire fonce.

JOHN What?

ROBERT The dark territory.

JOHN Well that does sum it up. Do you feel that? It's like ... a heaviness. Let's make this quick.

ROBERT Where are you going?

DANIELLE turns. She is next to a tall tree with a thick trunk. She rips a piece of black cloth and ties it around the trunk.

DANIELLE Marker.

ROBERT Right. Okay, let us keep looking around the ship.

JOHN Black Rock.

ROBERT What?

JOHN points to the name on the back of the ship.

ROBERT (CONT'D)  
It was called the Black Rock.

INT. BLACK ROCK - MORNING

They search the ship for anything they can use. Inside one of the cabins full of dead skeletons, tied to chains and appearing in agony, DANIELLE comes across something.

DANIELLE Here!

ROBERT and JOHN follow her shouts to the cabin.

ROBERT What is it?

DANIELLE A compass that appears to be working, some journals, and drawing supplies.

JOHN And some medicine.

ROBERT What?

They turn to find a crate full of medical supplies lying on the floor.

JOHN It's just what we need.

ROBERT That does not add up.

DANIELLE What is wrong?

ROBERT They are too new.

JOHN So someone put it here? It's what we need. Let's take it.

DANIELLE If it is new that means that someone else is here. After this ship. Two sets of people.

ROBERT I do not like it.

JOHN Sure, if anyone in this ship survived, I guess that makes sense.  
But we haven't seen anyone. Maybe they all died?

ROBERT We will come back for it. We cannot carry this crate with us right now.

JOHN Yeah. Right.

ROBERT Come on, we have a long way to go.

EXT. CLEARING - DAY

DAY 42

ROBERT and DANIELLE stare at each other, smiling. JOHN shakes his head in disbelief: standing tall before them is the radio tower.

ROBERT Pass me the wireless.

JOHN pulls out the radio from his rucksack and hands it to ROBERT who turns it on. The computerised male voice repeats the numbers, sounding clear and crisp.

ROBERT (CONT'D)  
This is the right place.

INT. RADIO-TOWER - DAY

They bang off the lock and kick in the door. When they step inside the small circular room, the ticking and beeping of computers fill their ears. They separate and look around at the equipment. DANIELLE approaches the machine repeating the numbers and rubs a hand over its surface.

ROBERT How long do you think it has been playing?

JOHN This place looks old.

DANIELLE Years.

JOHN But why play them over at all?

ROBERT It does not make any sense. Someone built this but we have not seen anyone or anything else like this place. It could not have come out of nowhere.

JOHN I'm going to wait outside. I don't like it in here. Something doesn't feel right.

JOHN leaves.

DANIELLE We can stop and record a message using this machine. We can send it out for help.

ROBERT There doesn't appear to be anything else we can use in here to send anything out.

JOHN Guys! Come here!

EXT. RADIO-TOWER - DAY

DANIELLE and ROBERT exit the radio-tower and find JOHN standing a few yards out in front of something white on the ground.

JOHN Quietly, or you'll scare it.

ROBERT What -

JOHN raises a hand to quiet them.

JOHN Isn't it beautiful?

DANIELLE and ROBERT edge closer and make out that the white thing on the ground is a fluffy rabbit.

DANIELLE It is a rabbit.

The rabbit turns around.

ROBERT Jesus!

A number 15 is painted in black on its body.

JOHN So beautiful.

ROBERT Look at its body! The damn numbers!

DANIELLE Jacob said something about rabbits.  
And numbers.

ROBERT It cannot be the same rabbit?

DANIELLE What does it mean?

ROBERT Someone put that on it.

JOHN picks up the rabbit.

JOHN He's so friendly.

DANIELLE John, put it down.

JOHN Why?

ROBERT It could be infected with something.

JOHN Why would you say that about him?

ROBERT What? Just put it down, John.

JOHN reluctantly puts down the rabbit who hops off into the treeline.

JOHN He could be hurt by that thing out there!

ROBERT He will be fine, John. Come on, let us change the message and get back to camp with the supplies.

JOHN Fine.

EXT. JUNGLE - SUNSET

ROBERT, DANIELLE and JOHN walk through the dense jungle carrying supplies salvaged from the Black Rock and the radio tower. ROBERT is carrying the crate of medical supplies, body aching and sweating. DANIELLE is being careful watching around the jungle now with her rifle held more firmly. JOHN is leading, biting his nails and thinking.

JOHN Where do you think he's from?

ROBERT Who?

DANIELLE The rabbit.

ROBERT Oh. What has gotten into you? All you have been talking about is that rabbit. It really did something to you, huh?

JOHN No. I've always liked rabbits, I guess I'm just curious about him.

DANIELLE Someone owned it once, or something. I do not know why there was a number on him.

ROBERT It was one of those damn numbers,  
too. They seem to be everywhere.

JOHN They're just numbers, Robert.

ROBERT catches up to JOHN who has stopped abruptly.

ROBERT What is wrong?

Then he too stopped all movement and looked up to the canopy.  
Whispers could be heard; two men speaking ... or was it three? The whispers grew louder, nothing could be made out and then silence for a moment followed by:

MALE VOICE Fifteen.

ROBERT Stay close.

DANIELLE raises her rifle.

DANIELLE What is it?

FEMALE VOICE A child.

They look around. The whispers do not return and life seems to return to the jungle as the sounds of nature flood back into their ears.

ROBERT You all heard that?!

DANIELLE Yes.

ROBERT We are being watched!

JOHN Guys.

JOHN lifts a hand to his nose, which is steadily bleeding.

ROBERT John!

ROBERT puts down the crate.

ROBERT (CONT'D)  
SИjour lЮ.

DANIELLE stops advancing and looks frightened.

JOHN I don't feel right.

JOHN suddenly falls and begins to convulse. He screams in agony.

DANIELLE (French)  
What is going on?! Robert!

ROBERT backs away from JOHN, tripping over the crate.

ROBERT They have done something to him.

DANIELLE walks over, lifts him up, and stares down at JOHN.

DANIELLE We must help him!

ROBERT No!

DANIELLE Robert! He needs us!

ROBERT He's infected with something! He could get to the baby!

DANIELLE We can't leave him!

ROBERT Just listen to me! The camp is not far! We will go back and get Sandy to come and help him. Then we leave.

DANIELLE Leave? What?

ROBERT We head back to the tower. It is safer there! They know where we are!

DANIELLE We cannot leave him!

ROBERT Just come on! Now!

He grabs DANIELLE by the wrist and they run through the jungle back towards camp.

EXT. CAMP - NIGHT

DANIELLE and ROBERT enter the camp and stop. DANIELLE raises her rifle and looks around. The entire camp has been strewn apart, invaded by someone.

ROBERT They have been here! We have to leave, now!

DANIELLE Sandy!

INT. SANDY'S TENT - NIGHT

They rush over to SANDY's tent. DANIELLE screams as they enter. Blood is everywhere. JACOB and SANDY are missing.

DANIELLE They are gone!

ROBERT They took them!

DANIELLE There is blood everywhere! What has happened?!

A loud roar can be heard off in the distance.

ROBERT We have to move! Now!

DANIELLE We can't just leave. John, Sandy ... Jacob.

ROBERT They are on their own now,  
Danielle. They will come back for us! They will take us too! We must leave. Stay here! I will be back.

ROBERT leaves for a moment. DANIELLE walks around the inside of SANDY's tent, looks around for any sign of what may have happened. Blood is everywhere. Everything has been tossed around. ROBERT returns a moment later with supplies and the other rifle.

ROBERT (CONT'D)  
Okay. I am ready.

DANIELLE Robert - what is going on? What has happened? We are all alone.

ROBERT holds her face in her hands and kisses her.

ROBERT I will protect you and the baby. We will be safe. I won't let anything hurt you.

DANIELLE I can't do this. I can't move, I'm not as strong as you.

ROBERT Yes you are. You will find your strength and you will be able to move on. Do you hear me? You can do anything. I love you.

DANIELLE I love you too.

ROBERT We have to move, darling. We have to get away to safe ground. I've got some provisions, we can make it back to the tower by tomorrow night.

DANIELLE They keep finding us. Attack at the beach, attack here. We won't be safe anywhere we go!

ROBERT We will be safe at the tower. I will protect you.

DANIELLE What if they take the baby? What if they take her from us?!

ROBERT I won't let that happen. Calm down.  
We will make it.

A scream is heard from outside the tent. DANIELLE and ROBERT cautiously exit.

EXT. CAMP - NIGHT

DANIELLE and ROBERT edge carefully to the entrance of the camp with their rifles raised. JOHN stands at the threshold,  
covered in blood.

JOHN What have you done?

DANIELLE John!

ROBERT We did not do this!

JOHN You did this!

ROBERT No!

DANIELLE John, listen!

JOHN twitches.

JOHN God it hurts.

He starts to laugh. ROBERT grips his rifle tighter.

JOHN (CONT'D)  
God? No ... there is no God.

ROBERT What has happened to you? You are not well.

JOHN The flesh of fallen Angels! You're the one who is not well! What the hell have you done?! My friends!  
You killed my friends!

He runs at ROBERT who pulls the trigger. The bullet goes flying into JOHN's chest. He stares down at the hole leaking blood, spilling into his clothes and onto the floor.

JOHN (CONT'D)  
What have you done?

He falls. Dead.

DANIELLE Robert?!

ROBERT Come on!

He grabs her hand and together they take off into the jungle.

EXT. JUNGLE - NIGHT (END FLASHBACK)

16 YEARS LATER

DANIELLE is lying on the jungle floor in front of a sloping hill. She stirs slowly, clutching at her head. As she turns and sits up, a shooting pain throbs at her shin. She reaches down and clutches a wrist tightly over the blood.

DANIELLE Alex?

She struggles to stand up, eventually doing so. She looks around. Her rifle is gone.

DANIELLE (CONT'D)  
Alex?!

Nothing, only the sounds of the jungle. And then -  
whispering. DANIELLE looks around, afraid.

MALE VOICE Danielle.

DANIELLE turns around. A MAN can be seen standing at the top of the sloping hill. He slides down smoothly and lands in front of her.

MAN Thank God I've found you.

DANIELLE stares at the man, bewildered.

DANIELLE Robert?

ROBERT steps forward and embraces her.

ROBERT Yes. I am here. You are safe now.

DANIELLE It is impossible.

ROBERT Shh. It's okay. I'm here.

DANIELLE I killed you.

ROBERT No. No, you didn't. You set me free. Things are changing now,  
Danielle. I am here to help. We're hear to help everyone.

DANIELLE We?

ROBERT Yes. Now it is time. We must look for Alex. She will need us soon.

Shouts carry over the trees.

ROBERT (CONT'D)  
They have found us. They are coming.

CUT TO:

L O S T 


End file.
